The field of the present invention relates to an article for dispersing blast or impact energy. In particular, a material article is disclosed that is arranged to rapidly disperse energy of a localized blast or impact to one or more regions laterally displaced from that localized blast or impact.
The technology of armor and blast shielding has remained essentially unchanged for decades. Improvement in protection provided by armor or blast shielding has typically involved simply using thicker and thicker plate material. However, the associated weight becomes unwieldy or even unusable, and the increased protection is often only marginal. A radically new approach is called for.